


We will die together.

by tbhhczerwony



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: "Forever with him", Angst, M/M, Noiz's bad end, PWP I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Noiz's bad end.<br/>Too much angst, are you ready to cry? :DD<br/>(Translated by me, the original fanfiction was in italian, and... the author was me, lol (?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will die together.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy guys!  
> As you know, this is a translate fanfiction, that was wrote in Italian... by me, HAHAHA- yes, I'm Italian, this explains why I write in a bad English guh.  
> Well uhm... are you ready to cry??? :DD (I've already cried uhm)  
> I hope ya like it ;_;   
> (this fanfiction was of 2 May 2015 (?))

**We will die together.**

 

Aoba and Noiz were still there, at that – almost - pool of blood, their blood; more they touching each other and more blood coming down from their skin, they produced more and more wounds and the pain increased.

Aoba was screaming, moaned, could no longer bear the pain, the agony, the only thing that was, is that he was with Noiz, trying to reassure him, to continue.

Noiz laughed, trying not to think about the pain and think of the two of them, their love that - perhaps - would last forever.

_Why... why all this...?_ Aoba thought, still shaking, trying not to scream anymore and resist the pain of all those wounds were there.

The blond guy strokes his back, and he produced other wounds; the blue just groaned, trying not to scream anymore and catch breath.

«Aoba…» Noiz whispered, approaching the ear of Aoba, telling him to continue. The latter was still shaking, but he managed to give him - just - a smile, just what he wanted from Seragaki.

Noiz smiled back. «Aoba, I want to die with you… no matter where we are now, as long as we’re together…» he murmured softly.

«N-noiz…» Aoba murmured, squinting one eye to the pain he had to endure.

The blond guy approached to his face and kissed him on the lips, providing both cuts to his lips, which already had, but as soon as the kiss became more passionate, their lips were losing more and more blood.

As soon broke the kiss, Noiz looked at him, chuckling. «It is still produced more pain» he said, almost breathless, «I love you, Aoba» he said shortly after.

«M-me too… N-noiz--».

They looked again, they kissed again, caress the face and neck for the last time; They exhaled only shortly after their last breath and died there, together.

While Noiz closed his eyes and the beating of his heart was going to stop, he kept his hand of Aoba, smiling.

But Aoba had died a few seconds before... and he could not reciprocate the grip.

The important thing for him... was have Aoba next to him.


End file.
